Contact PD/PI: Khosla, Sundeep Clinical and Translational Science (CTS) has been a fundamental and highly valued element of Mayo Clinic since its founding, and Mayo Clinic's mission ?to provide the best care to every patient every day through integrated clinical practice, education, and research? has always aligned well with the NCATS mission. Mayo Clinic is an integrated academic group practice with major sites in Minnesota, Arizona, and Florida; a large community Health System (MCHS) in Minnesota, Wisconsin, and Iowa; and an affiliated national ?Care Network? (MCCN). Thus, the Mayo Clinic Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCaTS) is of national scope. MCHS and MCCN provide unique laboratories for late-stage dissemination and implementation research as well as for the conduct of high-priority clinical trials in community health care organizations. Mayo Clinic is also leading both a PCORI CDRN and a PPRN. These widespread connections, and programs that span the translational spectrum, position Mayo Clinic CCaTS to become a true ?hub? for CTS. The present application builds on key accomplishments over the previous 5 years in each of the major areas relevant to the NCATS mission. Mayo CCaTS has mature, innovative programs in workforce development for all members of CTS teams and is diversifying them through online and experiential learning. Incentivizing Team Science has always been part of the institutional culture at Mayo, and we are continuing to build on that strength. Given its role, particularly in Rochester, as a major local and regional provider of health care, community engagement has also been a priority for Mayo Clinic, and a range of methods for bidirectional engagement are proposed. Advances in informatics are also enabling us to connect with new and diverse patient populations. Thus, in light of our institutional traditions and accomplishments over the past 5 years, we believe we are uniquely positioned to accomplish our Specific Aims: Aim 1. Train and maintain an outstanding multidisciplinary CTS workforce, including the entire spectrum of individuals involved in CTS; Aim 2. Eliminate barriers to the work of translation by streamlining methods and processes, including improved and innovative informatics tools, completing the transformation of Mayo's clinical trial process, and accelerating the implementation of trial results and other discoveries to improve patient care; Aim 3. Engage and incorporate a range of diverse stakeholders as active participants in CCaTS, both in leadership roles and in specific research projects, to improve the process of translation and the delivery of health care, promoting community engagement in research among our Mayo workforce and engaging our local and national communities using both traditional and innovative approaches; and Aim 4. Expand, strengthen, and streamline our regional and national collaborations in all aspects of CTS and education, connecting with our regional and national partners, as well as with the CTSA Consortium, to achieve the ultimate goal of NCATS to improve patient care and human health.